Siete años atras, ¿quien diria?
by Shingryu Inazuma
Summary: Uff volvi, esta es la continuacion de mi otro fic: Si falta el amor. Espero q la disfruten.Siete años atras, ¿quien diria q ellos acabarian asi, juntos? DracoHermione, of course.


_Buenas, buenas, mi gente bonita, ¿como ha ido todo? espero que bien. Si, he vuelto. Espero que les guste, es la continuacon, por asi decirlo, de mi fic anterior "Si falta el amor". _

_De mas esta decir entonces que es un Draco/Hermione._

_**Disclamer**: No, no son mios. Si ustedes supieran lo que me deprime eso. Yo quiero a los Sly!_

_**Guille:** Si, es para vos, que todavia no puedo creer que me hagas un escandalo por que le dedico un fic a Seto y a vos no, tenes diecinueve años che! ademas vos serás por siempre mi mejor amigo. _

_Cariños, tu chibi amiga, **Shingryu.**_

_Ahora si, antes de que me ponga sentimental, el fic:_

_**Siete años atrás, ¿Quien diria?**_

_Shingryu Aredhel Inazuma_

Los rayos del sol colandose a través de la ventana comenzaron a despertarla. Se desperezó lentamente buscando el calor de otro cuerpo junto al suyo, mas notó que estaba sola en la cama. Abrió los ojos y paseó su mirada por el lugar pero no pudo dar con el joven que buscaba.

Se levantó y luego de una rapida ducha para despabilarse se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar (Siiii, la comida es lo primero!... Changos! soné como Crabbe) .

Seguia preguntandose donde estaba el Sly que, se suponia, debia despertar a su lado.

Miró por la ventana mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos, realmente nadie creeria que segurian juntos despues de tantos años. Siete para ser exactos. Siete, el numero de la magia. Pero ahi estaban hoy, despues de aquellos tiempos oscuros y dificiles, no solo por la guerra que estallo sin mas ni mas, llevandose muchas vidas en el proceso, sino tambien, por que las cosas no habian sido precisamente faciles para ella.

Sus amigos habian puesto el grito en el cielo y Snape casi pasa a mejor vida. Sin mencionar otras reacciones que aun la hacian sonreir. Narcisa Malfoy la habia mirado a ella, luego a su hijo, luego a ella, luego a Draco, y luego otra vez a ella, para finalmente sonreirle y darle la bienvenida. Lucius Malfoy, habia estado en shock durante casi cuatro dias hasta que finalmente reaccionó haciendole jurar que ella en verdad era la mas inteligente, la mas lista, y la de mejores calificaciones de la escuela, una vez dicho todo, se resigno de manera tan diplomatica y elegante que le resultó muy admirable.

Sus propios padres eran otro tema, ellos estaban encantados, el maldito rubio manipulador se los habia metido en el bolsillo en 20 minutos. Y por ultimo estaba Dumblendore, que él ... bueno, como siempre, solo habia sonreido.

Sin embargo, su mirada se ensombreció al recordar la discusion con sus amigos, el hecho habia resultado mas estresante de lo que esperaba.

_**X.x.X Flash Back X.x.X**_

- Mione... tu, tu no puedes!- Gritó alterado un joven de verdes ojos.

- ¿Con el hurón? eso es...es... imposible! Ya sé: Te hechizó! - dijo su amigo Ron como quien resuelve un gran acertijo.

- No digas estupideces Ron, él no me hechizó - respondió la chica un tanto exasperada. Las cosas que uno oye de los amigos.

- No, Mione, rotundamente no, no te lo permitiremos - dijo Harry mientras era completamente apoyado por el pelirrojo.

- Lo siento, pero no les pido permiso, me duele que no lo comprendan pero lo entiendo. Adiós - murmuró finalmente para luego marcharse dejando a sus amigos perplejos y dolidos.

Draco observaba la escena alejado, estaba que se mori de la risa. La cara de los dos Gryffindors era todo un poema, pero en cuanto la castaña llegó hasta él, y pudo observar la sombra de dolor en sus ojos, se entristeció de sobremanera.

- Ellos lo entenderán, verás que si - murmuró abrazandola tratando de infundirle animos.

Ella lo agradecio con una sonrisa y juntos se dirigieron a la sala de las serpientes. Al llegar nomas, Draco se reunió con sus amigos para relatarles en detalle las reacciones de los dos leones. Hermione lo miraba desde la entrada con una mueca entre la incredulidad y la diversión hasta que una voz en su espalda la obligó a volverse.

- ¿No esperaba que cambiara, verdad? - murmuró Pansy con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigos reirse - Los Slytherin siempre seremos Slytherin, y simpre disfrutaremos a costa de los Gryffindors - dijo por ultimo.

- Ya, que va - dijo la Gry con un suspiro de resignacion.

_**X.x.X End Flash Back X.x.X**_

Sonrió de manera ausente al rememorar esos hechos. _"Es verdad" _se dijo a si misma, _"los Sly siempre serán Sly", _ella lo sabia muy bien a esa altura de la relacion.

Por suerte, Harry y Ron, finalmente habian dado el brazo a torcer, cosa que ella agradecia profundamente, no le gustaba nada la idea de perder a sus amigos, pero el que ellos hayan aceptado su relacion habia significado mucho para ella.

Lo que Mione nunca sabria, ni por parte Sly ni por parte Gry, era de la laaarga conversacion que habian sostenido Draco con sus dos amigos.

En ese momento un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo volverse, una lechuza parda entro en la casa dejando un sobre sobre la mesa. Reconocia esa lechuza ya que era una de las tantas (y aqui notese el tantas) que tenia la familia Malfoy.

Leyó la carta lentamente reconociendo la fina caligrafia.

_**Mione:**_

_**Dice la gente que tu y yo no hacemos compañía, por ser agua y aceite... que ironía.  
Si fuésemos iguales... que apatía, no tendríamos de que hablar cada siguiente día.**_

¿Quien diría, quien diría que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
¿Quien diría, quien diría que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano  
Y que te ame y que me ames... es una ironía  


_**Que bendición la mia despertar junto a ti cada día**_

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy Black**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, maldito cretino siempre encontraba la forma de emocionarla. En ese momento, su cuerpo fue rodeado por unos fuertes brazos y el olor a vainilla inundó el ambiente.

- es verdad, ¿quien diria que lo nuestro duraria tanto, verdad? - susurró apoyandose contra el cuerpo de su novio (pero metele mano, querida, que sea en el nombre de las fans!)

- Pues si, pero durará mucho mas, te lo aseguro - dijo el rubio besandole los labios.

_Siete años atrás, ¿quien diría que ellos acabarian asi juntos?_

_Siete años atrás, ¿quien diría que él renunciaria a todo por ella?_

_Siete años atrás, ¿quien diria que los Slytherin lucharian junto a Harry Potter?_

_Siete años atrás, ¿quien diria que los Slytherin tenian corazón?_

_Siete años atrás, ¿quien diria que un **Malfoy** tenia corazón?_

_Siete años atrás, nadie hubiera dado ni dos Knuts por esa relación._

_Pero aun asi, ellos estaban juntos ahora._

_Con los amigos de ella, aun acostumbrandose a la idea._

_Con los amigos de él, fastidiando a los amigos de ella._

Una Granger y un Malfoy, una Gryffindor y un Slytherin, una Sangre sucia y un Sangre limpia. Las vueltas que tiene la vida, Realmente...

_Siete años atrás, ¿Quien diria?_

_**The end**_

Bueno, eso fue todo, espero recibir sus **_reviews_** (maldiciones no, por favor que se viene el cumple de mi hermana y quiero estar vivita y coleando) pero si quieren algun tomatazo (no en lata please), o cualquier cosa, ya saben, escribanlo.

Por cierto la carta, como en el fic anterior, es la letra de una canción, esta vez de **_Ricardo Arjona _**y el nombre del tema es _"Quien diria"_

_Muchas gracias a todos_.

_**Yo soy argentina y por lo tanto espero que a mis muchachos de la selección de futbol les vaya bien. A los que son de otros paises, pues Suerte a todos!**_

_**Shingryu san**_


End file.
